


Spring of Drowned Snake

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Transformation, Hypnosis, M/M, Yaoi, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma didn't fall into the spring of Drowned girl but instead spring of Drowned Snake. Thanks to some Amazon help he learns to talk and gains a secret technique called snake eyes of hypnotism. Hypnosis Ranma/Harem
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Mousse/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Spring of Drowned Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Spring of Drowned Snake  
  
  
Ranma didn't fall into the spring of Drowned girl but instead spring of Drowned Snake. Thanks to some Amazon help he learns to talk and gains a secret technique called snake eyes of hypnotism. Hypnosis Ranma/Harem  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
Of all the stupid and insane things his father put him through, taking him to a "Cursed Training Ground" was possibly the dumbest thing he ever did! Genma didn't speak or read a word of Chinese, if he had he'd know why the place was cursed. Each spring held a tragic tale, now whoever falls into said springs take the body of whoever drowned there.   
  
  
Ranma saw this first hand when he kicked Genma into the spring of drowned Panda. His father jumped out in full panda form. Ranma Saotome was caught off guard, and his father was a vindictive bastard who kicked Ranma into another spring. He came out as a snake with black hair in a pig tail. "What the heck?!" He tried to cry out but came out in a long hiss. He couldn't speak in this form!   
  
  
"Oohh sir you fell into Spring of Drowned Snake, a tragic spring where a snake drowned in spring, now whoever falls in, take the body of snake!" The guide explained. Ranma was cursed, now when splashed with cold water he becomes a snake, he couldn't talk in his animal form, he did still have his hair though which did shape his snake head well.   
  
  
Another side effect of the curse he learned after turning back into a guy with hot water. You see snakes had two penises, and while rare it was possible for humans to have two cocks. Ranma was shocked to find his manhood had doubled, both fully functioning. It seems some curses had ripple effects on their hosts.   
  
  
The guide took Ranma and Genma to an amazon village. There they met Cologne, an elder in the village who knew much about the world, the mysteries, the mystical, and martial arts. "Sirs, Lady Cologne will help teach you Tongue of Beasts technique. It will help you speak even in animal form."   
  
  
Ranma was excited, and he thanked the Old Ghoul and was promptly smacked for his lack of manners. "I'll teach you some manners too boy!" Ranma could tell she was strong, so his respect for her grew.   
  
  
He became under the care of the Amazons eager to learn and grow stronger. Genma on the other hand slacked off in his training, and cared more about the free food they were given. Cologne was a wise woman, and she could see Ranma's potential. She could also see that Genma was a detriment to Ranma's development.  
  
  
She bribed him with food just so he'd stay out of her way. Ranma was strong, bright, and his potential growth was impressive. He even accepted his cursed form, and trained to make it strong. He learned the Tongue of Beasts and could talk human even in his cursed form, a bonus to this was he could talk to snakes.   
  
  
Cologne hadn't seen a man like Ranma in some time, she didn't want him spoiled. So she worked with him personally teaching him new martial arts. The serpent fist was about flow and flexibility, being able to move against your opponent and strike back. The second aspect was grappling and holds. Ranma was able to relax, without Genma messing with him or his head.   
  
  
He picked up the Snake Fist Style, thanks to Cologne's weird training he was able to get a lot faster and stronger. He picked up the Roasting Chestnuts on an Open Fire technique. He also worked with an amazon named Cloro to learn about poisons and toxins. He wasn't one for weapons or tools but a girl named Shampoo helped him practice.   
  
  
The amazons had so much knowledge, he'd be a fool not to learn from them. His father was a fool, in the six months they were there he still hadn't learned to talk. Ranma had learned it in three. He hadn't even noticed Ranma's growth over these past few months, too busy stuffing his face and getting fat.   
  
  
-x-  
  
  
Ranma was trying to meditate but something was bothering him. "What is wrong boy?" Cologne asked, approaching the young man.   
  
  
"Have you ever felt different? Like what you wanted isn't what other people wanted."   
  
  
"I think all humans feel that at some point in time. Talk to me what weighs on your mind?" Ranma fidgeted a bit. This was a deep secret, something he hadn't even told his father, he couldn't bring himself to.   
  
  
"I...I don't think...I…" it was hard for him to say. "I mean I...don't like girls the way other guys like girls." He braced himself for yelling, hitting, or even a look of disgust. Instead Cologne laughed.  
  
  
"I see, so you like boys ay." She chuckled. "Well that's just fine."  
  
  
"Really!?" Ranma gasped. "I was worried you'd be angry or disgusted."  
  
  
"Some people may be like that, yes. I am old boy, I've lived a lot and seen a lot and I learned to keep an open mind. People are different; some people like girls, some like boys, some like both and there are those that like nothing at all. If you like boys instead of girls there is nothing wrong with that." Cologne was 300+ years old, she had seen the world change three times over. She knew they could honor the old ways and still keep improving and growing. Even Cologne felt some of their laws were barbaric in this day and age.   
  
  
"My old man told me that guys liked girls, if I was gonna be a man among men I had to like girls."  
  
  
"Your father is a fool. He is good at manipulating people."  
  
  
"Yeah...he does trick me a lot." Ranma sulked, he hated falling for his tricks. His dad always made him feel inferior, challenging his manhood to keep him in line. Having Cologne tell him it was fine for him to not like girls was a huge load off.   
  
  
"How would you like a way to even the playing field?" Ranma raised a brow at her.  
  
  
"What did you have in mind, there is a lost art. A technique that can hypnotize people." Ranma would have found it impossible, but he had seen the amazons do amazing things. He agreed and Cologne prepared the technique. "This technique is so dangerous it is not found in any scroll or book, it is passed on from teacher to student."  
  
  
Ranma nodded. Cologne closed her eyes and spoke the words of transfer, before she opened her eyes. Saotome gasped, her eyes were swirling with an array of colors. These colors danced and swam together, creating a tantalizing look that pulled Ranma in. He couldn't look away. "Snake Eyes of Hypnotism!"   
  
  
He was put in a trance, she was a master of this technique there was no resistance. His mind became a blank slate entering a state of serene bliss. "Ranma Saotome this technique is yours to command. I ask that you use this power to help others, punish the foolish, use it to have some fun."   
  
  
"I understand!" Cologne snapped her fingers and Ranma snapped out of his trance.   
  
  
"The technique is yours now."   
  
  
"Wow, I gotta ask why give it to me?" He wasn't an amazon or part of the tribe by marriage. Cologne chuckled.   
  
  
"You have had a rough go of it, I've wanted to help you be a better person." She tapped her staff. "I can not sit by as a warrior and let one with such potential go down the wrong path."   
  
  
"Thank you," he bowed to her. "For everything."   
  
  
"Well I can help with more than that." She took him to the amazon library and found a scroll. "Here it is!"   
  
  
Ranma opened the scroll and blushed. It was pictures of naked men doing vigorous activities. He felt his manhood stir. "Wha...What is this?"   
  
  
"Ever hear of the Kama Sutra? This is something similar, a male amazon developed these techniques of pleasure and recorded them." Ranma looked at the scroll again and indeed not only were there pictures but also explanations for the techniques, positions, and even the care of one's partner. "Study it and come to understand your feelings for men."   
  
  
Ranma hugged the old woman. He couldn't help it. Not only did she accept his feelings but gave him the means to understand them fully. Ranma did study, his interests leaned towards the dominant. He wanted to be in control and drive his partner wild with pleasure.   
  
  
He started to imagine what he could do with two dicks. He practiced his new technique, he could even use it in his cursed form. Ranma was gonna need it.   
  
  
Genma went through Ranma's things and thought Ranma had gotten a special scroll of ancient amazon techniques. He had planned to steal it and probably sell it, but when he checked the contents he became shocked.  
  
  
When Ranma came back from training he found his dad holding his scroll. "What is the meaning of this Ranma?!" He hissed, he was full of rage. His blood ran cold.   
  
  
To be continued Father No More  
  
  
Genma tries to force Ranma out of the amazon village, but his lies quickly fall apart. With Cologne's help he cuts ties with his father. Ranma goes for a run as a snake and bumps into someone he hadn't expected.


End file.
